


Lover, may I stay?

by writtingnonstop



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hermes (mentioned) - Freeform, Non-Explicit Sex, Set in Modern Times, Set in New Orleans, that comes later though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtingnonstop/pseuds/writtingnonstop
Summary: A more in depth exploration into Orpheus and Eurydice’s relationship. Set in modern times with the same general plot line. You said you wanted shameless descriptions and two characters with pure adoration for each other? I’ve got what you want.





	Lover, may I stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

### Chapter One

#### Come Home With Me.

Weeks had gone by since the day a certain young boy and a certain hungry girl crossed paths. Orpheus remembers how intimidated he felt by her as soon as she trekked into the bar and plunked down at a nearby table. He remembers meeting the stare of Mister Hermes, the god only raising a brow as the boy shifted his eyes to the ground. But most of all, he remembers the heat drawn to his face as he struggled to form coherent words, eventually building a conversation with the girl. Eurydice was her name, the tune fell past his lips as easily as a melody.

_”So, when you sing your song—“_

Weeks had gone by since Eurydice had been approached by a tree of a boy and then effectively serenaded by said boy. When he first approached her, the first thing that came to mind was _great, another one. Whoopie._ Ever since she could remember she had always been on her own, drifting from place to place before a warm bed and plate of food eventually found its way to her. Along the way, you meet a few people that tend to stick with you for as long as you keep them in mind. One of the characters on her list was, plain and simple, _men._

Nearly every single one she’s came across always seemed to expect something from her, always wanting something that she simply couldn’t give them. When they would let her stay under their roof for the night, Eurydice always found herself sneaking out the back door into the inky abyss of black night. The newest addition to her many rest stops was a bar residing in inner New Orleans. The bar was cozy, a dim yellow light lit the room and the scent of gin hung faintly in the air. Moments of quiet passed before the boy- Orpheus- cautiously approached her, and soon their hesitant words became a simple back and forth.

_“— The one you’re working on- Spring will.. come again?”_

The once certainty held in the boy’s voice seemed to vanish, replaced by a soft bashfulness. Eurydice remembers watching his face tinge pink, refusing to think of how amusing it was to watch the pale canvas light up with color.

_“Yes..”_ he replied, leaning against the chair pushed in at the small bar table. She listened, chin leaned in the palms of her propped up elbows.

_“Why don’t you sing it then?”_

Orpheus seemed to be thinking it over in his head, a glimmer of something hung in his eyes while his body seemed to retract into itself ever so slightly. _“It isn’t finished yet,”_ He explained.

Eurydice raised an eyebrow, meeting his eyes for a few seconds.

_“Sing it.”_ She insisted.

She couldn’t help but catch the sharp but short intake of air from Orpheus, shoulders slightly tensed. Eurydice could practically see the inner battle within himself, an endless back and forth debate within his mind.

_“You wanna take me home?”_ Hazel eyes snapped up to meet her own pair of brown ones.

_“Yes.”_

_“Sing the song.”_

Eurydice sat with a look of expectancy, keeping eye contact with Orpheus as she watched him slowly convince himself to follow through with the girls request. 

It took a few seconds for him to push himself off the back of the chair, trodding over to the bar to lean over the counter and seize up a wood stained guitar. The strings were well worn from the years of playing, the strap fitting securely around Orpheus’ neck.

He carefully positioned his fingers on the fretboard, closing his eyes and taking a breath. For a moment, Eurydice wasn’t sure if Orpheus was gonna play or not. Maybe she had frazzled his nerves too much, now stuck in a wave of stage fright in front of the girl. She was about to speak before she was interrupted by the strumming of the first few notes.

_“La, la la la la la, la...”_

The starting chords was all that was needed to push Orpheus off the edge. He played with his eyes closed, muscle memory taking over and continuing the tune for the boy. Eurydice knew it was rude to stare, but _damn_\- what else could a girl do? His shoulders were dropped in relaxation now, foot mimicking a metronome as he tapped softly on the hardwood floor. His face looked ten years younger, even the shitty bar lighting lit his face in a way to make it seem as if he was glowing.

His hands- delicate yet hardened by the years of practice on the sturdy strings- flexed and shifted like a tango to play the soft melody. Eurydice couldn’t help her eyes focusing on his lips, their shade of blush pink attracting her more than they should have as they formed the papery thin la’s that made up his song. She suddenly felt inappropriate, her face flushing from the realization. It was as if Eurydice was intruding on a private and intimate moment that shouldn’t— no no, didn’t _deserve_— to be watched by ordinary people’s eyes.

Then, almost as quick as it started, it was over.

Orpheus’ hands slowed to a stop, eyes fluttering open to meet her own. Something... _electric_... passed through her entire being as they made eye contact. It was as if she had stopped breathing for just a moment in time, and if she didn’t think she was just seeing things, she would’ve been sure she saw Orpheus’ chest still as well. This feeling was sickeningly sweet, it was something she hadn’t felt in a while but knew far too well.

_Shit._


End file.
